


Day 12 -- Ruins

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: Bangalore had one mission when she joined the games... return to Gridiron. And now she finally has, but it's not at all what she expected.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Day 12 -- Ruins

We were almost there. We were roughly two months into our journey, finally nearing the end. We were almost to Gridiron. It was a dream I had since I was marooned from my home, and I had taken a huge hit to my pride to make this dream come true. And, to be completely honest, it was worth every bit of it.

I had finally asked Loba how her bracelet worked. Suspicious, of course, she indulged in me, talking about all she knew. I asked if she thought it would be possible to recreate something on a larger scale for a ship. She didn’t know but I knew people who did. I talked to both Wattson and Crypto about my idea. Unsure about how the technology worked, they were hesitant to give me a direct answer. While this sort of uncertainty would usually get me in a tizzy, I wasn’t hearing a no, and that was all I could ask for.

For months, the four of us collaborated. Loba graciously lent her bracelet to Wattson and Crypto so they could do what they could to make a bigger copy. I tried to make a game plan on where I could stop for fuel so I wouldn’t have to carry so much on board. We got together day after day, week after week. Sometimes at Mirage’s bar in the “back room,” and other times I would invite them over to my place so there were actual couches to sit on. It started to consume us all. It did so to the point where we would even talk about it during matches if we ended up getting teamed with each other.

When Wattson came up to me, ten long months into this endeavor, saying that she had successfully figured out a way to create a jump drive for a ship and it was already done, I could feel myself start to give in to what little hope I had in this all coming together. I couldn’t help myself from wrapping her in the biggest hug. That was probably the first time I’ve hugged a fellow legend.

So, when we finally fashioned it onto the ship I had bought in preparation for this, it took everything in me not to let tears flow. This was it. I was going home. I knew of one planet to stop at to get fuel on the way there. The rest of the ship’s storage was going to be 2/3 extra fuel and 1/3 basic survival supplies. It was going to be a 65 day one-way trip—even with all the jumping and refueling. It was going to be a long, but not the several decades that I was told the time frame would be without jump drive.

When I finally sat down with the rest of the Legends and told them what I was doing, it was probably one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. Even telling the Syndicate game makers my plans for taking a hiatus was easier than telling these guys. Over the years, I had grown to care for them. Maybe in my own way and not often showing it, but I did care for them. They had started to become my family.

Even still, some relationships were still rocky. So, when Wraith asked me if she could accompany me on my trip, I was all too taken aback. I wasn’t exactly going to tell her no, but she also didn’t care for me all too much and certainly held no good feelings for the IMC. When I inquired about why she wanted to do this, she told me it was her one shot at maybe finding out who she was. If any place still had record of what Singh was doing to her, it would be on Gridiron. Of course, who was I to say no? I know this was a quest she had been on since the very start of the games. I couldn’t just deny her the same closure I was seeking. When I told her yes, I could see the surprise light up in the back of her eyes. She expected me to say no, to possibly hold the grudge she had against me against her.

Naturally, our conversation was overheard by a few other Legends. Now they were losing two of us. Gibraltar came over and insisted that he go with us. We had no idea what Gridiron would be like, and he wasn’t going to let us go without him to be our shield. This time, I tried to say no. Gibby had no reason to come. He should stay with the games, stay here on Solace. But Gibraltar never took no for an answer. No matter how hard I tried to fight him, he would always come back harder.

So here the three of us are. Coming to the end of our journey. Gridiron is now fully in our vision, the sun fully illuminating its horizon. We have two hours to go, and I have a feeling it’s going to be the longest two hours of my life. Gibraltar and Wraith come to stand next to me, drinking in the new sight.

“So,” Wraith says, not sure how to break the silence, “this is Gridiron?” I only nod, not able to form words. The overwhelming thought of being able to see my home and my family again took over every bodily function.

“Wow,” Gibraltar breaths right after. “I never thought I’d see a planet out this far.” I smile at him. Even though he said he wanted to come to make sure we were safe, I knew he had some sort of curiosity he wanted to satisfy.

I sit down in the pilot seat, strapping in. The other two follow my lead, knowing that all that was left was entering the atmosphere and landing this giant bucket of bolts. I was no stranger to entering back into Gridiron’s atmosphere. It was rough, bumpy, and most people usually ended up losing their lunch.

As we start to come down, the state of the planet starts to become clearer and clearer. At some point, more moisture had entered the atmosphere, causing thick clouds that we never had before. Some of the taller buildings that we could see from this height had fallen over, crushing other areas beside them. Repulsor towers were destroyed as well, which meant the flyers and the leviathan had come back to the area. You could see the craters in the land where the leviathan has come and foraged. However, even with seeing this on our way down, it did not prepare me for seeing it in person.

We land the ship and quickly strap on our gear. Wraith had plans to go off by herself to seek whatever answers she could find. Gibraltar wasn’t too happy when she told us that, but I constantly remind him that we shouldn’t interfere on her journey. Eager to finally get some fresh air, we open the hatch and step out into my home.

The air was cooler than ever before. Gridiron was always known for its harsh sun and very little rain, so stepping out into an environment that was now shielding itself was a little spine-tingling. From the ground, it was hard to see the city over the hill we landed behind. Before even starting toward the city, Wraith bids us farewell for the time being and races off, leaving me and Gibraltar to navigate the city all by ourselves. In my mind, this shouldn’t be too hard. I grew up here. I knew this place like the back of my hand.

As we come over the hill, the state of my home was incredibly overwhelming. But not in a good way. Everything was in ruins. Buildings were collapsing in on themselves, vegetation taking them over. Crushed vehicles and tanks cluttered the dilapidated streets. Getting closer, I could see in some corners there were old, extremely damaged titans. Their joints now overtaken by rust and vines.

I feel a knot start to form in my throat as I see everything is littered with bullet holes and missile strikes. These were clear signs of war. The first building we approach, I take a few timid steps inside what looked to once be a convenience store. I was not prepared for what I was about to see. Before me I saw several, decade old bodies scattered around the floor. Even though now they were just old skeletons, I could still see the cause of death for some. Knives were stuck in the chest of one person, lodged into the rib bone. Another had a sniper bullet lodged in their skull. My heart pangs with sadness as I walk back out on the street. Gibraltar doesn’t say anything to me. I think he knows this is a journey he also shouldn’t interfere with, but his strong presence is somewhat comforting.

I start to walk again, trying to make it to the neighborhoods outside of the city. Trying to make it to my childhood home. The neighborhoods were just a short couple mile walk from the city. Everything on Gridiron was seemingly right on top of each other. As we walk, I pay little attention to the destruction of the city. This is what happens over time right? With a clear battle, people just left the city. They didn’t want to try and upkeep it. People would rather live out of their homes, right? I try to grasp on to whatever I can to help me believe there were still people here on Gridiron.

When we finally reach my neighborhood, I feel my stomach twist in knots. The houses fared no better. In fact, I may argue that they got the worst of it. Some houses were spared, but they were few and far between. Others were complete rubble, only load bearing columns left standing. Still, some had caved in roofs and crumbling exterior. I feel my knees start to give way at the sight, but I will them to stay in place. Gibraltar speaks his first words since leaving the ship, voicing my worst fear.

“They hit this place with an airstrike.”

I shake my head. No. _No._ This can’t be what happened. This was Gridiron, the strongest planet on the Frontier. There was no way in hell everyone got wiped out like this. With no control over my body, I feel my feet start to move. They go faster and faster and faster until I’m in a full sprint, going towards my home. I hear Gibraltar call for me to stop, but my legs don’t listen. They keep to the invisible track that they know will take me there.

Every house I pass by, I see the ghosts of what used to be here. I see kids playing in the streets, mothers planting flowers, fathers coming home from work to relax and catch up on the day’s events. I see people greeting one another, people walking their pets, people… living. Good people living. They didn’t deserve to go like this. They were innocent.

When my feet skid to a halt, the reality that I knew Gridiron to be faded away. What stood before me was a house. _My_ house. The roof had caved in on the corner, and part of the front wall was completely gone, exposing the kitchen. The exterior was no longer the mess of flowers, chairs, and training equipment I once knew it to be. Instead, it had holes, bullet casings, rubble, and dust covering what seemed like every surface. The paint on the deck was peeling, leaving exposed, rotten wood.

I take a deep breath, trying to steady myself. It was now or never. I gingerly make my way forward, stepping through the massive hole, and into the kitchen. Dishes were still in the sink, papers still on the table. The living room was a mess, books everywhere from the bookshelf toppling over. They didn’t have time to prepare. They ran… they must have.

I make my way down the hall. I can see the family pictures had fallen off and were scattered around the floor. Glass was everywhere from the frames. I pick up the one closest to me and turn it over. It was a portrait of the whole family back from when I just got promoted to Sergeant First Class. Nana was in the middle, Mom and Dad right behind her. Beside Dad stood Zeke and Zaia. Jackson and I stood there beside Mom. Monty, the tallest of us all, stood on the very back between Mom and Dad. I let out a shaky sigh, remembering the day this was taken. I carefully take the picture out of the frame and fold it to put it in my pocket.

I walk past the first bedroom. Zeke and Zaia shared this one. The roof had completely collapsed over it. I look for anything I could salvage but it was all caught under debris. And even if I tried to move it, I fear the weather would have gotten to it first. I make myself walk to the second bedroom—Monty and Jackson’s. Part of the roof collapsed in here as well, making Monty’s side completely inaccessible. I climb over rubble to get to Jackson’s desk. It almost seems to be untouched since we got deployed last. I see his pair of old dog tags still hanging on the wall. I grab them, running my finger over his name. They had given him new ones when he got promoted to Lieutenant, but he still refused to throw these away. I let out a sad chuckle to myself and stick them in my pocket along with the picture.

I make my way across the hall into the last bedroom. This one was mine. The roof didn’t cave in like the others, but there was still a sizable hole in the exterior wall. I look at everything around. It was exactly how I left it. My desk was clear, my bed was made, all of my awards from when I was a kid still stood on the shelves. I start to see younger me running around, pretending to fight bad guys. That Anita fought without a care in the world. If only the in the present could have that same optimism.

I turn to look at my bed once more and notice that it isn’t exactly how I left it. I see an envelope sitting on the end. The edges are starting to turn yellow and it’s covered in dust. There are three simple words scribbled on the front— _My dearest Anita._ That’s Mama’s handwriting. I feel my jaw drop out of weakness. I’m somewhat aware of Gibraltar’s new presence behind me as he finally caught up. His comforting air is kind of hard to miss. I take a deep breath. So far, I have done an okay job keeping myself together. What’s more for this letter? Opening the letter, I see that it's written quickly on a scrap piece of paper.

_My Dearest Anita,_

_I’m not sure if you’ll ever get this letter. I think you and Jackson made it out in just the nick of time. The battle had come here. We were unprepared and overpowered. The IMC sent off too many resources and the Militia knew that. We all tried our best to hold them off, but it was no use when the airstrikes started coming down. We ran, knowing there was nothing else we could do but keep fighting from afar._

_I came back to the rubble to leave this for you. I don’t know if you’ll get it. If you do, I don’t know how many years will have passed. And if you’re thinking, “Why not leave this for Jackson?” rest assured I know you’ll be the one coming to search for us before he does. So, I know I’m leaving it to the right person._

_I don’t know where we’ll be when you get this. I don’t know where you would have come from. But we hope to see you again, our little firecracker. We know we’ll see you again. Whether it be us finding you or you finding us, we will reunite._

_In the meantime, make an impact on the universe Anita. Be that legendary general you’ve always wanted to be._

_May we meet gazing at the stars._

_With all of my love,_

_Mama_

_Year: 2723_

My body doesn’t even give me time to process what I just read. I immediately fall to my knees and begin sobbing. Gridiron was attacked. Was this how Jackson and I lost contact in the first place? The Militia came down and bombed innocent people. They bombed my family. If a Williams ran, then this was an attack that no one could try and turn around.

I’m quivering from the sobs, my breathing heavy and irregular. My entire body is hot, tears streaming down my face. I don’t have the energy to continue anymore. What’s the point if I’ll never find them? Gibraltar is next to me in an instant, wrapping me in one of his signature hugs. He still doesn’t say anything, but his touch is all I need to know that he’s got me, that he’s protecting me. After all this, my family is still in the wind. I fought tooth and nail just to get here. And now? I find the Militia ruined it all. Turning it into a pile of rubble.

When I feel the tears start to subside, I look at Gibraltar. He had been crying too. He was silently crying with me. “Let’s go home, G.”

He looks down. “But isn’t this your home?”

I shake my head; we both start to help each other stand up. “I meant back to Solace. That is my home now.” My voice comes out like a quiet squeak. I didn’t want to say it out loud because I didn’t want it to be true. “There’s nothing left for me here now, G.”


End file.
